


He remembered

by Musicalyloved



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicalyloved/pseuds/Musicalyloved
Summary: He remembered a time before everything. A time of happiness.A time to love





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have bad grammar skills

_He remembered a time when he could freely show his feelings to the world. But alas that time had passed and could never been seen again. He remembered a time where he could freely express his love for his brother. Days before they fought against each other. A Time before the world set brother against brother. Lover against Lover._

_A time where your lover would believe your word before anyone else's. A time your love didn't almost kill you with atomic bombs because he had hit one of his lover military base . A time were millions were not caught in the the crossfire. Where millions did not die in front of his eyes._

_A time where he loved America for his laughter, Childness. A time before he relized how much of a fool he was to believe America would love him-Japan.  A time before everything bad. A time he knew he could never get back . Nor did he ever want it back._

 

 


End file.
